Orga
Location Located south of the main continent Orga is a moderate sized continent a sizeable distance away from other landmasses. The continent is split into nine countries or territories as the inhabitants like to call them. The continent is surrounded by whirlpools periodically around the year. The air seems to fill with a strange mist ever morning. The Nine Territories Iria is located on the northern west corner on the continent. The land is barren and burnt with lakes of lava and blazeing mountains. A large flameing castle can be seen from any where in the territory. In it resides Samual the abomination of Wrath and occasionally his daughter Clarice. Dementi is located in central northen part of the continent. The land is a huge flower field of violet of flowers and a single castle in the center of the territory. This territory has a violet mist that circulates it containing a Demon Energy similar to that of Wonderland. This territory belongs to Gabriel Abomination of madness Acedeci is located on the north western part of Orga. The territory is a vast farmland with a couple orchards full of demon realm fruit scattered on the premise. This territory belongs to Adrian Abomination of Sloth Luxurice is located just south of Acedeci on Orga. It is a huge forest with hundreds of ancient trees of a variety of different species. The territory belongs Belongs to Bianca Abomination of Lust Avarine is located in the center of Orga. It is the largest and most diverse of the territores with vast farmlands, a beautiful forest and several old ruins. The territory is controlled by Aron Abomination of Greed. Inviria is the central western territory on Orga. The land is primarily flooded but there are several islands located through out the territory large enough to host towns. This territory handles all the imports and exports, as no whirlpools appear at it's seas. This territory is ruled by Lilliana Abomination of Envy Despercia is located on the southwest of Orga. The land is a mixture of a damp forest and bog. Not much light gets into the territory. The territory is ruled by Devrion Abomination of Despair Gulica is located central south on Orga. The land is a vast desert with a single grave stone located in a oasis. The rest of the land appears devoid of life. The owner of the territory is Beelze Abomination of Gluttony. Supervia is located on south east Orga, The entire land is coated in purple crystals. The crystals form a variety of sculptures and spires that dot the territory. This territory is ruled by Lucian Abomination of Pride History of the Land Orga was created roughly 600 years ago after the Second Red Slaughter. After the nine took revenge on the Lotus they decided to bring about the end of this world and start a new one but to do that they needed a base separate from the rest of the world. So they various small islands and countries and compressed them. The nine save Gabriel and Elena then began to warp the land into what would suit them. Aron unsatisfied with what he had produced gave his territory to Gabriel and Elena before going on a journey. The journey would lead him to Zimpangu, where fate would have him meet and marry a Gyoubu-Danuki named Seiko. He then took her family's land and moved it to the landmass where it would become the central territory of Orga. Shortly after this Gabriel would form a contract with the QoH and her servant Blair transforming his territory into a pseudo-wonderland. (More details comeing soon) Population Each of the nine territories is akin to it's own country with it's own unique set of residents. The ruleiing abomination with the exceptions of Gabriel (who lives in Wonderland) and Lucian (who lives in a village of Zipangu) tend to live in their mansions on the territory. Iria only inhabitants are Samual and occassionally his daughter Clarice Dementi has no inhabitants as Gabriel and his wife and daughters spend most of their time in Wonderland Acedeci inhabitants include Adrian his two werewolf wives their pups, a large flock of weresheep and a couple holstaurus along with a few man who are some of the mamono's husbands Luxurice is often devoid of it's ruler Elena and her husband. There is several forest elf villages located in this territory along with some dryads that inhabit the trees. Avarine housing Aron his wife and child allong with the staff for his mansion. The territory also contains several human villages, that prosper do his wife's influence and exports Inviria is the central western territory on Orga. The land is primarily flooded but there are several islands located through out the territory large enough to host towns. The territory is ruled by Lilliana Abomination of Envy Despercia is (tbd) Gulica is a large desert devoid of any life aside from Beezle and his wife. Supervia has several towns and villages that specialize in art work. (more information in general comeing) = Category:Locations